


Kind of Beautiful

by Lysippe



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 15:36:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5253692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lysippe/pseuds/Lysippe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Out of all the victors, Johanna stands out right away to Katniss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kind of Beautiful

Of all the victors, Johanna stands out right from the beginning to Katniss. It isn’t that she’s young, or that underneath the snarl and the messy hair she’s kind of pretty, or even that she seems perhaps a bit inappropriately fond of slicing things in half with her axe. It is the pain behind Johanna’s eyes that first draws her attention, leaving Katniss wondering how on earth she manages to get by.

She gets her answer soon enough, though. Johanna doesn’t internalize her pain like the other victors. She doesn’t drink, or wallow, or move on. No, Johanna Mason screams her pain from the rooftops as loudly as she possibly can to anyone who will listen, and Katniss can’t help thinking that it’s kind of beautiful.


End file.
